Lie, Live and Love
by Carrie242758
Summary: While Edward is out hunting Bella decides to see her old friend Jacob. She realizes that she has feelings for Jacob. May they be stronger then the feelings she has for Edward. Bella and Jacob have an affair. Edward get curious when he comes home a few time from hunting and Bella is not their. He then snoops around her phone and email while she is asleep.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Bella's POV)

"I have to go for a hunt now love," Edward whispered to me as he trailed kisses along my bare neck. I smile as I go to turn around and kiss his lips gently. "Are you going to be fine while I'm gone?"

It's been about a month since Edward and I've been married. We had just returned from Isle Esme, and it wouldn't be too long before I would change. I put the change on hold for a bit to enjoy some of my human pleasures before they would be all gone. But I couldn't have been happier, I guess. I mean I should be extremely happy? Right? But for some reason I feel like something isn't right about this whole thing. It seems perfect doesn't it? My relationship? I am lucky to have a man to care for me as much as Edward does, but for some reason I wasn't happy. Maybe it had to do the fact Jacob and I got into an argument. I feel terrible. At our wedding Jake came after weeks of traveling around Canada to get over the fact that I was marrying Edward. When I saw him, I just couldn't help but run over to hug him. He was my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without him. Edward had left us alone to dance for a bit, and as I talked to Jake I let it slip out that I was planning to have sex with Edward. This really pissed Jake off and he almost went full wolf on me if the others didn't stop him. The last memory I have of him is stalking off into the woods like an angry madman.

"I'll be fine, I think I was going to visit Jake today," I admit to him. I learned from my father and Billy that Jake had returned to the rez after another month of running around the Canadian forest.

"Bella are you sure?" Edward questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. "Last time he saw you he flipped out at our wedding."

"I'm sure. I need to talk to him Edward. I'll be fine. Please. I love you, but he's my best friend. You know how devastated he is about this whole situation, I just need to talk him. Please," I beg my husband. He sighs as he goes to kiss my temple.

"Alright. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can Mrs. Cullen." he grinned at me. I smiled back at him.

"Look, take your time. I promise I'll be right here when you get back," I say. He smiles at me once more before kissing my lips softly.

"Soon we'll have the rest of eternity," I tell him. He gives me a weak smiles before heading out of our small cottage and into the never ending forest of Forks with the rest of his, or should I say our family now.

I decided to put my brown jacket and sneakers on before I headed out to the car Edward gave to me as a wedding present. The car was literally a bomb shelter in it's self. It gives security against bullets, explosions, poisonous gases, ect. That's what happens when you have an over protective husband like myself.

I go speed through Forks and over to the reservation where I pull up to the Black house. I smile seeing the old garage I use to spend time with Jacob in. So many memories where in that garage, even if they were of me trying to see Edward again after he left me. Looks like Jacob was the one who did the leaving this time.

I go to slam my door shut and head over to the garage. Sure enough I heard the clanking of tools and the sound of a roaring engine. I peak inside to see Jacob working on his old rabbit.

"I know you're their Bells," Jacob mumbled as he kept himself fixated on working with the truck.

"Where the heck did you go?" I ask as I stepped into the garage.

"Why is that any of your business?" Jacob snapped all of a sudden.

"Because maybe I want to know where you went. Jake you know you'll always be my best friend, what don't you get about that. Whatever will happen to me your always going to be my best friend," I say as I lean against the wall.

"I know that Bella." he chuckled slightly. "It's just that- I can't stand to see that your going to become a monster."

"Jacob look it's my life. I can make my own choices and I'll be the one to judge if they hurt me or not. The Cullen's aren't monsters, and you know that...so I won't be either," I retort.

"I know just- look, shouldn't you be with your husband right now... I'm sure the married life has been wonderful for you two," he mumbled as he went to tighten one of the bolts on the car's engine.

"He went to go hunting with the others for the weekend," I tell him.

"Nice husband. You're not even married for a month and he ditches you," Jacob snorted.

"Jake don't insult Edward like that. He's a very good husband as a matter of fact and he didn't ditch me. He has to hunt if he doesn't want to hurt me," I snap.

"Yeah well you are marrying the leach that left you heartbroken for months. Why Bella? Why him?" Jacob asked me looking at me straight in the eye. When he did that a part of me felt a small pull towards Jacob, but I stood my ground. I am a married woman now. I can't be doing this. But I urged to be near him. I needed him to hold me...to kiss me. NO! I can't. I just can't. I do not want to betray Edward, I love him.

"Jake, I love him. What he did was for me to live a normal human life..but I just couldn't anymore. He couldn't anymore. I wanted this Jake, okay. I know it hurts, but I wanted it," I said. I felt myself slowly approach Jacob and go to gently touch his arm.

"Hey, why are you even here?" He asked. "To torture me some more? Or to rub your married life some more in my face?" He said, growling a bit.

"I came to see you," I admit. "I needed to know you were okay," I whisper sadly. I go rub his arm. He sighs as he goes to touch the hand I have on his shoulder.

"Bella didn't you ever feel a connection with me?" He whispered gripping to my hand. "Any? Because I do feel something," He said, going to grab my hand. I look at him and sigh.

"Maybe I do. I mean did. Maybe I did, but I'm married woman. I can't," I whisper.

"Bella you know it's me who you belong with," Jake said. He goes to brush a strand of my hair out of the way, tucking it behind my ear. I let a tear fall and he slowly goes to brush it away.

"I can't," I say with pure emotion coming through my voice. "I can't!"

"Bells-"

"No! Look Jacob I just. I just can't. I need to go. It's getting late," I said to him as I storm out of the garage. Even though that pull was there again I forced myself to get into my bomb shelter of a car.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, trying to get me to come. I just ignore him as I drive my way out of La Push. The whole time I felt the tears trickle down my fact as I tried to get as fast as I could away from that place. I can't believe I wanted him to kiss me. I loved Edward, not Jacob. I couldn't keep torturing myself like this. It's Edward I was meant to be with...even though I do admit I love Jacob still. I can't explain it but there's a part of me that loves him and I can't control it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bella's POV

After a long drive home in the rain. I finally make It to the cottage. Of course when I pull up there is Edward standing their waiting for me. Once I exit my bomb shelter car I walk up to him and give him a big hug. I hope he is not mad that I didn't make it back before he did. Times like this im thankful for Edward not being able to read my thoughts. Should I tell him about Jacob? I thought to myself.

"Bella I am so happy your back I was getting worried!" Edward Cried.  
"Edward I'm fine don't get so worked up about it I was with Jake." I answered I brush my lips softly on his and walk into the cottage. Why was he so worried? I was with jake and he knew that. It was 11:00pm So I decided to go up to the bedroom and go to sleep. "Bella whats wrong I know something must be wrong?" Edward asked grabbing my arm gently.  
"Nothing im just tired that's all." I lied. I was thinking about today with jake. Should I go see him when Edward goes out with Emmett. No I shouldn't go. Wait I have to I cant lose him again I just got him back. I don't want to lose him forever. I wish there was some way for him to still be friends with me when I become a vampire.  
I gave Edward a kiss on the lips and walked to out bedroom and went to sleep.

Jacob no we cant im with Edward he will find out.  
Bella he wont find out I promise. Jacob assured.  
Jacob incase you forgot Edward can read your thoughts. I reminded him I know bells, but I just wont think about it when he is around, everything will be okay. He assured.

He waited for me to argue back, but only I didn't. He layed me back gently in the meadow that me and Edward used to go to. He started to kiss my nose and went to my ear and then the my temple and finally made it to my lips. He was such an amazing kisser. His soft hot lips against mine just felt right. We sat their with our lips locked until I broke the kiss for only a second to catch my air. When we returned back to our kiss he started to take my top off. he got my top off. Bella your so...Beautiful. He said while examining my body.  
I started to blush. He made a trail of kisses down my stomach until he reached my pants. He started to unbutton them and slid them down.

I wake up sweating and panting.. shweew It was just a dream.  
"Bella what's wrong..." Edward says worried "I had a bad dream that's all." I say still sweating.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Edward asked.

I cant tell him the truth and I cant just say I don't wanna talk about it or he wont leave me alone until he figures what it was. I guess I will just lie.

"Victoria... She didn't die she is back in forks trying to kill me." I lied "Bella I killed her its okay she wont be coming back she is dead I promise." Edward assures I slowly drift off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bella's POV

I wake up to find a note on the nightstand next to the bed that says...

Dear Mrs. Cullen,  
I have went out for the day with Emmett. As you know I will be back tonight Please be careful. I would rather you not visit Jacob but its your choice.  
Bella my dear I love you Sincerely Mr. Cullen I get up and go to the bathroom to take a nice hot steamy shower before heading over to Jakes. I get into my bomb shelter car and drive to la push and stop at the rez. I pull in and get out. I go to look in the garage and he is not their. He must still be sleeping. I go around the house to his bedroom window and open it and climb through. I would use the front door but Billy is not up yet. I climb in bed with Jake and relax next to him until he wakes.

Jacob's POV

I hear a crack when Bella is opening the window. I fake sleeping because I know she will lay next to me until I awake. She climbs in bed with me and cuddles with me. Which I was surprised of her doing now that she is married to Edward. After laying there together for awhile wishing we could sleep together like this forever. I finally wake u.

"Bells what are you doing here?" I ask "I came to see you but you were not up yet so I decided to wait until you wake." she answers "So where is Edward?" I ask knowing exactly where he was "He is out with Emmett." Bella answers

Why would he be out with Emmett? He ditches Bella a lot she should be with me and not that bloodsucker. I love Bella I know she loves me too why cant she just admit it. I'm the one for her not him. She should be with me.

"Bella I had this dream last night." I say nervous "What was it about?" She asks "Me and you were in a meadow of flowers together. We uhh..." I say nervously "Oh, I had the same dream last night." Bella says surprised "Bella I love you, I can see that you have feelings for me too don't try to deny it because I know you do." I say assured "Jacob... I do feel something for you, But I love Edward too." Bella said cautiously.  
"I know you love Edward, Bella but would there be any chance that you love me like you love Edward maybe even more?" I ask while grabbing Bella's hand.  
"Jacob listen I do love you..." Bella says but I cut her off "Then be with me Bella, you and me belong together, I can give you a life, You wouldn't have to change for me, You wouldn't have to lie to anyone or say goodbye to anyone, I can give you more than him." I argue

I lean in to grab both of her hands and kiss her lips softly and passionately. I was waiting for her to break the kiss, but she didn't. I finally decide to break the kiss.  
"Bella I want to be with you, FOREVER!" I tell her "But we cant be together , I'm with Edward." She reminds.  
"Why don't you come stay with me in Canada for a week? I'm going there to get away from Sam and everyone." I ask her hoping she will say yes.  
"Jake I would love to, but will have to talk to Edward about it." She says exciting

Yes she said yes , I swear that leech better let her go. This could be my chance to win her back.

"Okay bells its getting late, you can stay if you want." I assure her.  
"I cant I have to get back to Edward to talk to him about it tonight." She says sadly "Okay Bells We are going to be leaving tomorrow morning. I will come over tomorrow morning to help you pack okay." I say while pulling her into a hug.  
"Okay that would be great I will talk to him about everything." She says then walks away to get into her car.  
"BYE BELLS." I yell at her before she gets into her car and drives away.

I go to my bathroom to take a cold shower before heading to bed.

Bella's POV

I start up my car and drive out of la push back to forks. I decide to take a shortcut through the woods so I can try to get back before Edward does. I finally make it to the cottage. I quickly get out of my car and run to the front door. Edward was not back yet. I jump into the shower and put on some lace panties and one of Edwards baggy t-shirts which is extremely large on me. I got some champagne and poured me a glass and got me some strawberries and headed back to our room to wait for Edward to return. A few minutes latter Edward returned. He came into the house and sped to our room to find me laying on our bed with a glass of champagne in one hand and a novel in the other. It was time, time to tell him about me going away for a week with Jacob. Should I tell him I'm going with Jacob, or to see my mom and Phil. I should tell him I'm going to see my mom before I turn into a vampire so I can see her one more time.

Edward's POV

I walk into the cottage to find Bella laying on our bed with lace panties on and one of my baggy t-shirts. In one hand a glass of champagne and in the other a novel. What is she doing she never drinks champagne.

"Hi Bella, I'm back sorry I got back so late I thought you would be asleep." I tell her.  
"Its okay, and I wanted to wait for you to get back, I wanna talk to you about something." She mumbled.  
"Okay dear what's wrong, what do you wanna talk about?" I question her. "Edward I want to go see my mom. Before I become a vampire." Bella argues.  
"Okay I can make arrangements for us to go." I retort.  
"No Edward I want to go by myself." She demands.  
"Oh how long will you be gone?" I ask hoping only a few days.  
"A week. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Jacobs coming over to help me pack and drop me off at the airport." She "Bella I can help you pack and drive you to the airport." I argue I know but Jacob offered so I said he could. She argues back Bella I think you spending a little to much time with him. I argue getting more angry.  
Edward I want to spend time with him before I'm one of you,I don't want to lose him he is my best have been leaving to much to go hunt and hangout with I would rather see Jake then stay home alone and wait until you not my boss I can make my own decisions!Bella retorts.  
I know Bella I'm sorry, your right.

I cant believe she said that, She doesn't want me to go with her. Why doesn't she want me to go is their something going on, is she really going to see her mom. She has to be seeing her mom she wouldn't lie to me.

Goodnight Bella. I whisper as I kiss her forehead.  
Night. She says annoyed.

Bella's POV

I grab my phone the nightstand next to the bed and text Jacob.

Hey Jacob its Bella I talked to Edward about it and its all worked out. I told him that I was going to see my mom and Phil, and that you coming in the morning to help me pack then to drop me off at the airport. We will take my car so don't bring yours, just phase and come over, leave you stuff we will drop by to pick it up on the way. Bye Jake sweet dreams.

I locked my phone and plugged it into the charger and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bella's POV

I wake up to my alarm, and turn it off. it's 8am. I get up and walk into our bathroom connected to our bedroom. I get undressed and hop into the shower. "knock, knock" Jake's here...crap. I turn off the shower and wrap myself up in a towel. I go to the front door. "Knock, knock" I open the front door and Jacob is their waiting in the rain.

"Jacob!" I yell excited.  
"Hey Bella." He replies.  
"Come in." I say while stepping aside to let him in.  
"Bella I'm sorry I came early I know you said 8:30 but I decided to come early." He mumbles.  
"Its okay I was in the middle of taking a shower." I tell him.  
"I can see that. If you want I will let you finish taking your shower and I can chat with Edward or tar packing your choice." Jake said asking for my input.  
"Yes I would like to finish my shower and you can start packing my toiletry's." I offer as I walk to the bathroom.  
"Okay Bella." he says while following me to the bathroom.  
"Okay you can go get my bag out of my bedroom, and I'm going to get into the shower." I say as he starts to walk out of the bathroom.

I get into the shower as he walks out of the bathroom. I hope everything goes as planned. I cant wait for the trip. It seems like me and Edward are slowly drifting apart. Me and Jacob are coming together. I wonder what we are going to be doing on this trip. I hear Jake coming back in. Edward is going to be pissed at me, letting Jake in the same bathroom when I'm in the shower.

Jacob's POV

I walk out and grab the small bag off the edge of the bed, and bring it back into the bathroom. Bella is already in the shower. She looked so beautiful in her towel. Just think I will be seeing her in a towel and bikini for a whole week. I bought her a new bikini, its blue and has white dots on the top, the bottoms are the opposite. I'm so happy she said yes to going with me on such a short notice. I got us two first class plane tickets. I start to pack her bag with lotion, perfume, soap and a towel. I will pack the rest when she is done in the shower. Soon she will be done and then we can finish packing and leave. Bella is done, she turns the water off and I hold the towel out to wrap her up in it.

"Okay bells I am going to finish packing your stuff." I murmur.  
"Okay thanks Jake for helping me pack and dropping me off at the airport." She says while winking at me.

She walks into the bedroom and puts on some white jean shorts and a light blue tank top. Good thing Edward was at Carlisle's house picking up a few things. I finish packing her bag, then head to the front door and set the bag next to the door. I walk back down the hallway and back to the bedroom. I get her big suitcase and bring it to her closet. She follows me to the closet and starts packing it with clothes.

"Bella I think Edward's back." I say while going to help her pack.  
"Okay we should hurry." She says while packing faster.

Bell's POV

I start packing faster because I hear Edward pull up. Crap he is here. I throw in the rest of the clothes I lay out on the bed and zip the bag shut. Jake picks up the bag and heads to the door with it. I follow behind him and open the door her him to put the bags into my car. I grab the smaller bag and follow him to my car and toss it into the trunk. I slam the trunk shut and walk back up too the cottage.

"Jacob will you grab my purse and my phone." I demand "Sure." He says while walking to the bedroom to get it.

He walks out of the bed room with my purse, and hands it to me.

"Thanks Jake." I say while taking the purse.  
"Okay is that it?" He asks.  
"Yeah but let me grab my coat and laptop." I say while going to the kitchen.

I grab my laptop off the breakfast bar, and stick it into my carry on which I packed the night before with my novel and chargers. I then walk to the couch and grab my coat off the couch and go to the front door. Yay! I'm so excited.

"Okay I'm ready." I mumble "Okay lets go." He yells in excitement.

"Hey Edward. I'm leaving. I will be back in a week I'm going to keep my car in a parking garage. Bye I love you." I tell him as I give him a hug.  
"Okay bye Bella I love you. I will miss you, be careful. I wish I could go with you, I will be waiting right here when you get back." He says while holding my hands.  
"You promise you wont follow me, I know you care about me and love me but please just give me some space. I will be fine." I retort.

I give him a long hug and a kiss on the lips. I say bye and walk out the door. I walk to my car and get into the passenger side. Jacob is driving. He starts up the car and starts heading towards La push. After driving for awhile we arrive at Jakes place.

Jacob's POV

We arrive at my house , I pull into the drive way and turn the car off. I get out and run into the house to grab my stuff. I walk in and grab my suitcase, My toiletry bag and my carry on. I then take all the bags and toss them into the trunk of Bella's car. I walk over to the driver door and get into the car.

"Bella you ready?" I ask while putting my seatbelt on. "Yeah I cant wait." She says in excitement.

I pull out of the drive way and head to the airport. After about 30 minutes we arrive at the airport parking garage. I pull into the parking garage after paying a 400 dollar fee. I park the car and grab our stuff. We walk to the airport lobby to get on our plane.

Bella's POV

We finally make it on the plane after going through security and getting our bags checked. I cant believe I'm going to Canada. I wonder where we are going to be staying.

"Jake, where are we staying?" I ask him as we sit together on the plane.  
"I rented us a beach house on a private beach , it has an in ground pool." He answers as he puts his hand on mine.  
"Really, cool." I say very impressed. "We will be there soon." Jacob whispered into my ear.

What has gotten into me? I mean I have been being rude to Edward and spending a lot of time with Jake instead of Edward. Do I still love him? Am I happier with Jake? There is so much going on. I think I just don't want to lose him. Why is Edward acting like this? He doesn't want to spend time with me. I should be a vampire right now, but I held it off. Is this the reason why. Do I wanna be with Jacob more then with Edward? What if I do want to be with Jake? I wouldn't have Edward. He would try to kill himself. I cant be with Jacob. When he imprints on someone and its not me. Me and him will be over. I cant do that to Edward or Jacob, or even myself.

Jacob's POV

I cant believe I will have Bella all to myself for a week. I wish I could always have her forever. I think I should tell her that I imprinted on her. She thinks I haven't imprinted. Maybe that's the reason she is scared to be with me. Bella is so adorable when she is asleep. She looks so cute with her head on my shoulder. Edward doesn't know I imprinted on her. It's been so hard keeping it from him since he can read minds. Should I tell Bella I imprinted. She could have a life with me. She could have kids. Not say goodbye to anyone, or move.

Bella, Bella wake up we are almost at the airport. I whisper shaking her gently.  
Okay. Bella says sleepy.

We make it off the plane and back through security. Bella rents us a Cadillac. I drive to 12 miles and we arrive at the beach house.

Here it is. I say while putting the car into park.  
Wow Jake, I love it. She says while exiting the car.  
I'll get the bags you go inside, take a look around. I mumble while grabbing our bags.

Bella's POV

I walk down the sea shell pathway that leads to the door. It's wonderful. Its very modern. I head upstairs. There's only 1 bedroom? Well i guess we'll be sleeping together. Our bedroom has a balcony with a great view of the ocean.

"So what do you think?" Jacob says while setting our stuff on the bed.  
"It's great." I squeal as I give him a big hug.  
"I'm going to cook us some dinner, unless you would rather go out." I offer.  
"Lets go out. There's this nice restaurant in town." He replies.  
"Okay just let me get ready. I wont take long." I assure.

I open the bag on the bed and pick out a short dress. I go into the bathroom and brush my hair. I decided to curl my hair. After about 10 minutes I'm finished getting ready. I head down stairs and Jake is standing there waiting for me.

"You look amazing Bella." He said with a big smile on his face.  
"Thanks." I said starting to blush.

After the restaurant

The restaurant was nice. It was very expensive but I didn't care since I was married to a man that could buy me anything I wanted. I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow, I would like to go to the beach. I want to do a lot since this is the first time and maybe the last time in going to be in Canada.

Jacob, I had a great time. I'm glad I have you here for me. I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have you here, by my side.  
Aww Bella you know I will always be here for you, I will love you no mater what you do or what you are. He whispers.

Night Jake. Night bells, I love you. He says as we go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Bella's POV)

I wake up the next morning with Jake's warm around me. I smile slightly as I slowly get out of the bed and head towards the bathroom. I go over to look at myself in the mirror. I felt myself get hit with guilt. Absolute guilt. What did I just do? I told Jake I loved him and slept with him. I was a married woman...but Jake...I can't explain. Our connection is strong, but why do I still love Edward.

I groan as I decide to run a bath. I step in and let the warm water surround me. I smile a bit as I relax, but thoughts still crept in my mind. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about Jake, and then to Edward. I am married and I am cheating on him. This isn't how I was raised. I just couldn't figure out what the heck was wrong with me.

"Bells?" I heard Jacob call out to me.

"Hmmm," I hum as I look towards the door.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the bathroom," I respond as I sink a bit down in the water so my eyes are eye level with the water.

"Oh..okay. I'll be out here!" He called back to me.

"Alright!" I yell back. I sigh as I turn around in the bath and just lay there. What was wrong with me?

I go to get out of the bath after awhile and changed into a tank-top, shorts, and put my hair up.

I get out of the room to see Jacob is all dressed and ready for the day. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey beautiful," he says going to hug me.

"Hey," I respond. He takes my hand as we head out into the streets of Vancouver. The city was truly beautiful. Jacob and I went to an ice cream parlor and watched the people from afar.

"I like this," I say to him.

"Me too Bells," he said as we watched them. I go to reach across the table and hold Jacob's hand. Somehow I felt like this was right, but this was meant to be Edward. Not Jacob. But Jacob...our connection...still, I don't what's wrong with me.

Later that night after going to an expensive restaurant together Jacob and I headed back to our place.

"I'm going to the pool," Jacob announced as he headed out to the backyard. I heard a splash and see Jacob jumping into the pool. I bit my lip as I go head into my room. I pick out a small bikini and head out towards the pool area. I splash into the pool right next to Jacob. He smiles seeing me as I swim closer to him. I'm so close I could feel his breath against me.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're um handsome well," I stammer, my cheeks turning a bright red. He smiles as he goes to cup my face.

"Jake, this is wrong," I whisper.

"Don't. We were meant to be together," he said. I sigh as I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me some more and soon it's becoming more passionate. I wrap myself around him and hold tight to his body. Jacob then lifts me out of the pool as we head over to the bedroom.

"I love you," I tell him. He smiles and kisses my lips.

"I know," he responds as he kisses me once more.

(Edward's POV)

I tap my foot looking at the phone. The only sound was the sound of the clock ticking in the house. Bella hasn't called me in days. She should have called me by now. Oh, why did I let her go with the dog. What if she isn't safe?

I don't know. Bella and I, we've been drifting apart. We use to be so in love, so happy, now I don't know what has happened. She seems distant and confused. I sigh as I notice the laptop in the corner of the room seems to be on. I go to close it when I realize Bella's email's up. I decide to close it only to realize there were a couple messages from Jake on there. I frown as I look at them more closely. Was there something going on? All I know is now that Bella is hiding something, and I don't know what. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six (Bella's POV)  
I woke up the next morning with a bit of a smile. I look to see Jake is next to still sleeping from our love secession last night. The guilt crept onto me once again. I just made love, to another man. But something was off. I was happy? I don't know what is going on. I seriously don't.

"Morning baby," Jacob said as he kissed my cheek.

"Morning," I reply as I turn over to him. I smile as he goes to gently take a strand of hair out of my face.

"Last night was...great," he said. I chuckle as I go to kiss his lips.

"Thanks. It was for me too," I reply. He grins and kisses me once more, but I stop him.

"Jake? Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure Bells," he said, groaning a bit that our kissing stopped, but he went to listen to me with full attention.

"What is going on with us?" I asked. "I mean...we just made love. You just made love to a married woman, and I didn't stop it."

"Bells, look we're meant to be together-"

"Stop Jake. Okay I need a real answer. Why are we doing this? Why do I want you so bad?" I asked him. He sighed and bit his lip. He then looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"It's because...it's because...I imprinted on you." I froze when I heard those words. Imprint? As in he's my soul mate. I felt anger hit me as I look at Jake. I stomp away from the bed.

"Bella-"

"Don't Bella me!" I yelled at him as I wrapped the sheet tight around my naked body. "You knew all this time! Didn't you!? Why the hell didn't you say something when I said I do to him!" I scream at Jacob.

"I just wanted you happy!" He yelled back at me.

"You wanted me happy," I scoff. "Jacob, I married a man I apparently am not suppose to be with and then went behind his back and made love to my best friend, when I lied to him and told him I was going to see my mother!" I scream.

"Bells-"

"That's not what marriage is suppose to be about Jacob!" I add in a yell. "It's suppose to be about trust and love! You didn't just ruin my life, but Edward's as well! This is going to crush him! Kill him even! Jacob did you even think that this wouldn't just affect me? But it would affect Edward as well. He's going to be heartbroken to find out the love of his life is not his!"

"Bella I am sorry!" Jacob growled. I shrink back a little, but he calms down. He sighs and takes my arms in his hands gently.

"Look. Imprinting doesn't have to mean us being soul mates. It means I'm whatever you need-"

"But at least every imprint has ended up together. We were meant to end up together Jake! Now I'm going to be considered a slut because of you! What you did was irrational and stupid! Sure I shouldn't have given in, but it was all the bond of our imprinting that made me this way. So not to be pointing fingers here, but it's your fault for not telling me before something like this happened. You should have said something before I said I do and made love to Edward. You should of!" I yell once more as I stalk away with the sheet around my body.

"Bella? Bella where are you going?" Jacob asked as I ran off.

"The bathroom!" I yell back with tears hitting my eyes. "Just leave me alone Jacob!"

"Bells-"

"No!" I say as I begin to sob. I hated myself. I betrayed my husband, I am meant to be with another man, and committed adultery. I really, truly and most absolutely hated myself right now. Edward is going to be heartbroken. Oh, what am I going to do now? 


End file.
